Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 22
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :It is dawn when Moth Flight lifts her head. She says that she forgot to bring the bark to Rocky, and from beside her Wind Runner tells her Reed Tail took it to him, and not to worry about anything. Swift Minnow is pressed to her other side, and Moth Flight remembers why they are there. She stares numbly at Micah's muzzle, and remembers that she had stayed by his body throughout the entire night. Wind Runner tells her that they need to bury him and Moth Flight protests. The WindClan leader responds that foxes would come for his body if they didn't, and Swift Minnow says that burying him will show respect. Moth Flight asks what about her, and the she-cats tells her she still has her family and her Clan, but she hisses that she doesn't want them. Wind Runner signals and Gorse Fur, Nettle, Blossom, and Acorn Fur pick up Micah's body and carry him out of the glade. :Moth Flight follows them to the top of the rise, where a hole had been dug. SkyClan had gathered around, along with several cats from WindClan. Moth Flight spots Red Claw and Willow Tail, causing anger to stifle her grief, and the white she-cat hisses at them. She tells Willow Tail to stop skulking behind Dust Muzzle and see what she had done. Wind Runner murmurs that it was an accident, but Moth Flight responds that if they hadn't been fighting Micah would be alive. Clear Sky tells her Micah died because he was brave, and she retorts that he died because he had sent Red Claw after them. Moth Flight stares at him, stunned, and Star Flower steps forward and sympathetically asks her what the point in blaming Clear Sky or any of the other cats was. Moth Flight angrily replies that she blamed the tree, Rocky's cough, Clear Sky, Red Claw, Willow Tail, and Micah for being dumb. Star Flower asks her if Micah would have blamed anyone and she turns away, remembering his last words. :Wind Runner says that they should say good-bye to Micah kindly, and Nettle slips his body into the grave. Moth Flight recalls how Micah had asked her to be his mate the first night in RiverClan and had resolved to travel together and medicine cats to both SkyClan and WindClan. She wonders if the leaders or StarClan would have let them live that way. Clear Sky begins to speak. He says that he had had doubts about Micah and his easy life as a farm cat, but goes on to say that he had been wrong and that his Clanmates came to respect his intelligence and kindness. Clear Sky says that he respected how Micah stood up to him and did what he thought was right instead of trying to please him, and that is why he climbed back into the tree. Clear Sky finishes by saying that they were have lucky to have known him. :Clear Sky asks Moth Flight to speak for him and she hesitates by goes on to say what would become the traditional farewell to dead Clan cats. The cats murmur their approval and Moth Flight backs away, wishing to be alone. However, when she reaches the glade Pebble Heart is there and says that he had come to pay his respects to Micah. He tells her that Micah is safe now, and that she should go home to mourn, but Moth Flight refuses, not wanting to be like Slate. However, she doesn't think she could handle the responsibilities of being a medicine cat, and that her den would just remind her of Micah. Pebble Heart gives her some thyme to calm her and tells her to come back to the ShadowClan camp. :Wind Runner overhears them and says that Moth Flight should be with her kin. However, Pebble Heart responds that she should be away from her responsibilities until she is strong enough. Worried, Moth Flight's mother asks her if that is what she wants and Moth Flight nods, calmed by the thyme. Wind Runner says that she'll send Dust Muzzle to check on her and Pebble Heart promises she will be fine. Wind Runner runs back up the slope and Pebble Heart leads Moth Flight away from the glade. :The two cats arrive at the ShadowClan camp and Tall Shadow approaches them. Pebble Heart explains that he that he thought it would be better for her to grieve away from anything that would stir memories. Tall Shadow tells her that she can stay and Sun Shadow emerges from a den in the camp wall. He asks her if she is okay and says that he wishes that he had known Micah better. Moth Flight thanks him, but adds that he shouldn't have died the way he did. Tall Shadow asks him if Moth Flight could have his den and he agrees. He offers to fetch fresh moss but Moth Flight tells him not to bother and goes into the den. :As she curls up in the nest she hears the ShadowClan cats asking Tall Shadow why Moth Flight is there and Tall Shadow tells them that she had come to them for kindness. Pebble Heart comes into the den with a leaf bundle in his jaws. He explains that Dappled Pelt had brought some poppy seeds. Moth Flight feels gratitude for her medicine cat friends and laps up some poppy seeds. Pebble Heart offers to sit with her while she sleeps, but Moth Flight refuses. He responds that he'll come check on her in a while, and Moth Flight drives off to sleep. :Moth Flight dreams of the Moonstone again, much to her dismay. A dark gray she-cat and a flame-pelted tom enter the cavern and the medicine cat watches them blankly. When the moonlight comes she finds herself in the Fourtrees clearing with the tom. The StarClan cats appear and the flame-pelted tom greets them joyfully. Like her previous dreams, Moth Flight watches as the StarClan cats touch the tom's nose, prompting a painful reaction from him. Frustrated, Moth Flight wonders what it could mean. She watches as a tortoiseshell she-cat approaches the tom and her breath catches in her throat as she sees the love in their eyes. She remembers Micah and looks around, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but she recognizes no one. Moth Flight is unable to watch any longer and slashes through the vision. She wakes up to find herself in Sun Shadow's den. Characters Major }} Minor *Swift Minnow *Micah *Gorse Fur *Nettle *Blossom *Acorn Fur *Clear Sky *Star Flower *Red Claw *Willow Tail *Pebble Heart *Mouse Ear *Tall Shadow *Sun Shadow *Unnamed gray she-cat *Unnamed flame-pelted tom *Unnamed golden tom *Unnamed tortoiseshell she-cat }} Mentioned *Reed Tail *Birch *Quick Water *Alder *Fern Leaf *Thorn *Dust Muzzle *Dappled Pelt *Tiny Branch *Juniper Branch *Raven Pelt *Mud Paws *Sparrow Fur *Unnamed blue-gray she-cat *Unnamed dark tom *Unnamed red bushy-tailed tom *Unnamed silver-pelted she-cat *Unnamed tabby tom }} Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc